Tale of the Slayers
by The Holistic Detective Agent
Summary: Buffy/Naruto crossover. What happens when a Champion of the PTB goes and does something that by all rights should have killed him. Things change that’s what. Yuri, FemNaruto
1. Se01E00 The Beginning

Title: Tale of the Slayers

Summary: What happens when a Champion of the PTB goes and does something that by all rights should have killed him. Things change that's what.

Warning: This story will contain femslash/yuri and contains a female Naruto

Prologue:

There are certain people throughout the multi-verse that have a special part to play in the more or less unending fight between good and evil these beings, for not all of them were human and those that were would be considered inhuman by their more mundane counterparts, though despite what most that know about these 'Champions', as they are called in an official capacity by those that 'employ' them though not always with the employee knowing though when the 'employers' spoke in private they were often referred to as 'Our Bitches', their special part to play in **The BATTLE** was not in fact set in stone but for the most part depended on the whims of the 'employers' or The Powers That Be PTB for short. Though being the supernatural CEO's of all non-hell dimensions of the multi-verse they were not often prone to indulging their whims but if ever a particularly impulsive champion decided to do something stupid like say try some crazy space/time distortion technique that they found at a discount ninja store entitled "SUPER AWESOME COOL TImE/SPACe CHANGER JUSTSU!!!?!" Well the PTB couldn't really be blamed for couldn't really be blamed for sending the impulsive fifteen year old to the slayer dimension, so called because the slayer was the PTB's main way of beating back the tide of darkness in that dimension. Now most people wouldn't exactly say that that was a mean punishment that particular dimension being a much more peaceful place in the mundane sense, but these people do not take into account the fact that when a champion gets transferred from one dimension to another they need to be changed to be a champion of that world and the only way to make that particular blunderer a champion of the slayer dimension he would need to either be killed turned into a vampire then ensouled, be made into a magical prodigy, or turned into a slayer. The first was discarded because the PTB felt that it was overly complicated, the second because the are of magic greatly relied on intelligence and well yeah the champion was in this situation due to impulsive stupidity, this left the third option a making the champion a slayer this too was problematic there was only supposed to be one slayer, though they weren't too bothered by the idea of there being more then one hell due to the weird circumstances currently happening there was already two, then there was the fact that the slayer was always a female the PTB would make no exceptions and the champion is… well was male. No one ever said the omnipotent 'generals' of good couldn't be mean well they have but they were wrong.

The members of the Scooby gang trudged into the library the moment they find a new potential member another slayer even Giles of course sends them all to the library so that he can test her. Xander however was not at all unhappy having the chance to see the hot girl in the tight leather clothes working out. He was almost giddy but was doing his best to mimic the exasperated mood of the rest of the gang.

The moment they all entered the sight of Giles he immediately had all of the gang sans Buffy and Faith ushered off to the upper part of library to keep them out of the way of the impending spar his chosen way of testing Faith's skill. Buffy looked particularly happy about this sporting a smug look that belied her need to prove herself better than the new slayer who had so quickly impressed her friends with her stories added to the fact that Buffy was feeling disconnected from her friends after her three month Sunnydale hiatus after killing the newly ensouled Angel in order to prevent the world from being sucked into some crazy hell dimension then of course when she came back all her friends were mad at her for just leaving them despite the extenuating circumstances of being kicked out of school, wanted for murder, kicked out of her own house, and killing her boyfriend Angel the 'love of her life' though they did not know about the last one.

The fight itself was fast-paced and to onlookers very painful looking. Punches were thrown and blocked with very audible thumping sound followed up by Buffy kicking Faith in the head sending her flying into a nearby table breaking it. Though Faith was hardly impeded by this, almost immediately getting up and throwing herself at Buffy intending to tackle and pin her to the ground after which she would introduce Buffy's face to her fists a few dozen times. Faith was able to tackle Buffy but was only able to get one hit in before she was thrown off.

By this point Giles was seriously thinking about breaking up the fight but was more than a little nervous about getting in between the two, so he settled for watching as the two ran at each other both intending to punch the other resulting in both of their fists connecting then the both of them being thrown bodily backwards a tear in the fabric of reality appeared. This was of course not because their punches were so powerful that reality couldn't contain the power as Xander currently was thinking but because the are above the Hellmouth was where reality was at it's weakest, and so was the perfect place for them to insert their champion, the fact that it was the headquarters for the Scooby gang a group that was run by the main champion of that dimension was just a bonus.

The group could only watch in awe as the tear slowly became bigger and bigger before eventually a blonde girl dressed in an orange track suit dropped out screaming before her head hit the ground and the sound was rather abruptly cut off. Xander was the first to pull himself together and said "Score! A hot girl that probably has amnesia just dropped in from nowhere if this isn't a sign from the God I don't know what is." before being hit on the head by a rather irate Cordelia.


	2. Se01E01 What happens when Worlds Collide

Title: Tale of the Slayers

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the first chapter but needless to say I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Naruto.

Note: Check my forum for author notes and to place suggestions. Naruto's name change will be explained at the end of the chapter.

Chapter One:

Willow could only stare as Faith got up from her place on the floor brushed the dust off her clothes then walked up to the mysterious girl that had been dropped in from… somewhere Willow had no idea where that rip in reality came from, because despite all the crazy stuff that had happened to her since Buffy Summers had entered her life, portals from another dimension were most definitely new to her.

When Faith reached the girl she stared at her for a few seconds before reaching down and poking on the forehead satisfied that the girl was indeed real she dug around her pocket for a second before taking out a vial of holy water and proceeded to dump it on the girl. The girl's skin didn't burn and smoke like Faith expected it to being a person that equated anything supernatural and human looking to being a vampire, the girl was quite lucky that Faith didn't just stake her in the heart but figured that if she was wrong about the vampire thing the scoobies would be ma, and she wasn't entirely sure if vampires had anything at all to do with dimensional portals, she was after all new to the whole demon killing business only called three months ago then having to wait another two months before she knew what the hell was going on as it took that long for her watcher to find her, then not even a week later her watcher was killed by that bastard vampire Kakistos, she shook her head she didn't want to think about that losing the only person that cared about her having lost her father when she was three and her mom becoming an emotionally detached drunk… god another subject she didn't want to think of . She needed to concentrate on the weird ass portal that just appeared dropped off a girl then left. "You think she's a demon?" that was Buffy.

Giles took this as his cue to drop his two cents "Perhaps, there are many demons that can take on human shape be it from a sort of shape shifting to uh distorting the perception of others so as to look like what they want to see to us humans that would be a human then there's demons that can cast illusions. Though the portal is what we should be concentrating on we need to find out if there is a chance it can open again and if it can what we should expect to come out." Faith stood up from he crouching position next to the girl and said "Maybe we should tie her up just in case she gets all hostile like when she wakes up wouldn't want her to catch anyone off guard and have her take 'em out real fast like." She said this in a relatively calm voice but on the inside her emotions were churning that was how her watcher had gotten taken out she was able to subdue Kakistos but due to her watcher wanting to question him about a government official he was working for and not restraining him properly the second her watcher had approached Kakistos he had broken the flimsy ropes holding him and well… bad thoughts "Where did Xander and Cordelia go?" Willow asked, Faith wanting to occupy her thoughts with something other than her recent tragedy immediately hooked on to that question and started looking around the library but her task was made moot by Oz saying "Cordelia dragged Xander out to yell at him after his comment." 'Great the guys first words since I arrived and he has to ruin my distraction just perfect' Faith thought now occupying her time by glaring at Oz and wondering if she killed him if anyone would miss him.

If she had any concept of how much time passed while unconscious the girl known as Uzumaki Nozomi would have known that three hours had passed since she used the technique that under any normal circumstances would have ripped apart her molecular structure and scattered her sub-atomic remains across time and the multiverse but because of her… his then special circumstances she instead fell through the infinity of the void between realities at terminal velocity and at her exit banged her head on the library floor knocking her unconscious though that too really should have killed her but well the powers already saved her from an excruciatingly painful nigh-eternal death, which is what happens when you mess with time travel when you don't know what your doing. She slowly opened up her eyes being hampered by the light flooding into her retinas causing her head to feel like it had been put through a juicer but as she had been trained to in the academy she quickly pushed the pain to the back of her mind, for the most part, and assessed her situation, it would server no use to pretend to be asleep still for as far as she knew anyone that would want her would immediately know if she was awake or not. God she hoped it wasn't the Akastuki that caught her she didn't want to die before she had fulfilled her promises and become Hokage and if the Akastuki had her then she was basically as good as dead there would be no chance that they would relax their guard and leave anyway for her to get away. As she took in her surroundings though she noticed that she was not in some creepy cave surrounded by creepy people wearing ridiculous robes and straw hats that loathe, as Nozomi was to admit it she thought looked cool. No instead she was chained to a uncomfortable metal chair in what looked like a library surrounded by a strange looking group of people by strange she meant the way they dressed their features were normal enough.

Wanting information Nozomi decided to speak up "_Who are you people, and what do you want with me!" _usually Nozomi would've screamed something at them but under the current circumstances, see: blindingly painful headache, she decided a normal volume would do. The group at hearing her strangely snapped to attention and looked at her strangely before first an older looking male with graying hair seemed to comprehend what she said then a redheaded female looked really excited and said, "_Ooh, you speak Japanese! I spent all of my eighth grade school year and summer learning to speak it but my parents and Xander kept on telling me that I would have no use for it but now you show up and I have someone else to speak to in it that'll show them! So where do yo-" _she was cut off by the older looking male "That's quite enough Willow your enthusiasm is probably frightening the poor girl, assuming of course that she is indeed a girl and not some inhuman denizen of one of the various heel dimensions sent here to kill us all by taking us off our guard by showing up in a form as innocuous as that of a innocent looking blonde girl."

Nozomi couldn't understand what the man said but it certainly wiped the smile off the redhead face and caused the blonde and brunette females to tense up considerably and get into what Nozomi recognized as not exactly a fighting stance but into a stance that would allow them to quickly adapt to any fights that might come their way while looking to the common observer as though they were just standing there. Annoyed that they hadn't answered her question repeated her question this time directing it at the only one that seemed to be able to speak to her "_OY! Redhead-chan! What the hell do you people have me tied up for! If you want to kill me well… that's just not cool and if you try anything then well I probably won't kill you but I'll most definitely hurt you!" _shouted Nozomi though he did start to lose steam near the end before picking it right back up the girl he had yelled at looked shocked before getting ready to speak to Nozomi again but was spared the need to by the older man saying_ "We're not going to hurt you, chaining you up was just a precautionary measure to ensure our safety. My name is Rupert Giles, hers is Willow, hers is Buffy, hers is Faith and his is Oz." _pointing to each respective person Willow was apparently the redhead that had been speaking to him before,

Buffy was a small blonde girl who at first glance looked like the last person Nozomi would expect to know how to fight but by the way she held herself it was obvious she could, Faith was a brunette that looked much tougher than Buffy and her fighting abilities were apparent from not only the way she held herself but also her tough looking exterior Nozomi was not thrown off by her type of dress as most others were having known someone who dressed far worse and could kick her ass while hardly trying or could three years ago now though Nozomi had no idea though she could still probably beat her up. Nozomi huffed at not yet having her questions answered it reminded her of her annoying conversation with that holier-than-thou asshole earlier "I asked where am I and why have you chained me up not who you are!"

Giles sighed and reached up, took his glasses off and wiped them off with a white cloth, if his hands weren't in the way Nozomi would have seen the man roll his eyes "You are at the Sunnydale high school library in Sunnydale, California, you are tied up because well… appearing through a rip in the fabric of reality, which usually means demon by the way. Now would you kindly explain why the hell we shouldn't kill you?" the man said in a edged with contained malice, he would have to take care of verbal intimidation as Buffy whose job it usually was, was rendered incapable of giving it due to the language barrier. Willow shivered when Giles spoke like that it reminded her that Giles wasn't always a kindly, stuffy librarian/Watcher and was at one time known as Ripper, a name that as far as Willow knew was quite appropriate for how he acted at that time in his life.

Hearing what Giles said Nozomi looked slightly sheepish and scratched the back of her head and said "Hehehehe… that's sorta a funny story. Ya see…"

Flashback

Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as he walked through the streets of Coral. The city of Coral was your basic stereotypical Yakuza city as far as he was concerned it had more casinos, bars, and brothels than it had houses, Coral being a city that almost entirely relied on the tourism generated by said houses of ill repute. It's status as the number one brothel city was pretty much the only explanation needed to understand why Naruto was there… well that and the fact that his _sensei_ was the (in)famous Jiriyia of the Sannin, who was ironically much for famous for his writing exploits rather that his ninja exploits despite the fact that he was a much better ninja than writer, if you could in fact compare the two his chosen professions being not in even the same spectrum of career choices. Anyway as per usual Jiriyia had on entering the town almost immediately ditched him only stopping to remind him that nothing further would be taught to him before mastering his other chakra, this was an attempt to avoid being bothered about teaching Naruto something new later on, an exercise in futility Naruto being an impatient person who wasn't very keen on relying on something other than himself. Naruto not wanting to spend his day alone in the forest occasionally going berserk and killing every living animal near him, humans included though a human being anywhere near him was such a rare occurrence it had yet to happen, he decided to check out the city and maybe test out his luck.

While aimlessly wandering through the city he was torn from his internal musing by an extremely garish sign proclaiming **SUPER COOL NINJA DISCOUNT STORE**. Amused by the sign Naruto gave into his whim to check the place out, the store as Naruto had expected was filled almost entirely with junk: blunt kunai, twine that claimed to be ''Uber Durable Ninja Wire' that was seriously what the package said, ninja stars shaped that were actually partially sharpened metal circles, and bogus techniques. One of the techniques caught his eyes however it having an especially stupid, long title 'SUPER AWESOME COOL TImE/SPACe CHANGER JUSTSU!!!?!' again that was the title exactly, the scroll first caught his eye because well it was mind-bogglingly stupid but after a moment or two of staring at it in dumbstruck awe, the scroll reminded him of a rumor he had heard years before, the rumor was that the fourth Hokage, Naruto's hero, had developed his famous, at least in Konoha it being infamous practically everywhere else, Hirashin no jutsu from a bogus scroll that the fourth had tweaked in order to get an actual technique.

Naruto convinced that this was the scroll the fourth had used quickly grabbed the scroll and bolted due to the fact that Jiriyia had stolen all his money to research, though Jiriyia's research invariably involved: sake, sex, peeping, public indecency, and very occasionally jotting down inane notes so as to seem to be researching though it should be noted this only happened when someone was watching him, and because Naruto felt that anyone that ran that type of shop didn't deserve to make money, go figure. Ten minutes and about five miles, ninjas are fast, later Naruto was sitting cross-legged in a open field staring down at the scroll as if it had tried to kill him, though in a way some people might have felt it did, it was that badly written seriously a twelve year old that had gotten into their mom's liquor cabinet and was experimenting with drugs at the same time could have done a better job, this was in fact a known fact to Naruto having seen Kiba do exactly that the before writing a major essay for the academy, it was Kiba's highest scoring paper.

Naruto being an extremely impulsive individual didn't spend much time going over whatever the hell point the scroll was trying to get across, Naruto suspected it was as nonsensical as it was to avoid getting one across at all, and instead decided to memorize the hand seals illustrated at the bottom, they were much to Naruto's surprise real hand seals, and then immediately tried it putting as much chakra as he could into it, Naruto was under the impression that the more chakra you put into a technique the bigger the effect of the technique he was for the most part correct. Seconds later all that a casual observer would notice about the place was that the clearing looked like there was nothing wrong with it then on closer observation they may have noticed a now small crack closing up in mid-air. To any ninja the first thing they would notice would be whoever the hell created the huge ass chakra flare was missing the second if they were anywhere near as proficient in the ninja arts as they were supposed to be would be the crack in reality closing Jiriyia after quickly shunshining, this is now a word, there feeling Naruto give off a sudden huge amount of chakra failed to notice the crack being completely wasted as he was though despite this he still knew he was fucked.

Naruto felt that because he had been in a lot of exceedingly strange places, his sewer of a mindscape holding that one big bad, and situations he shouldn't have been as shocked by his current situation, plus it was rather cliché. The place Naruto found himself in was basically empty the world for as far as Naruto could see was a uniform white except for the seven logic-defying chairs, they were what Naruto assumed was twenty feet high though not really having any frame of reference he wasn't sure. Sitting in the chairs was… well Naruto wasn't entirely sure the figures sitting in them constantly fluctuated at a speed that Naruto's mind couldn't quite comprehend so they just looked like a blur and gave him a headache.

'Uzumaki-san, you have put us in quite the predicament' Naruto immediately stiffened those words somehow just appeared in his head as though he had thought them but he knew he didn't 'Don't be alarmed, our only way of communicating with you is to place thoughts in your head' Naruto shivered having someone place thoughts in your head was just… creepy. 'Your actions have complicated our plans for your dimension'

Naruto eyes widened at this and he asked in a small voice that nonetheless reverberated loudly throughout the wall-less expanse "Who exactly are you people?" if he was able to see their faces he would have seen them grin before hearing '**We are the Wizard that did it, We are God, WE ARE THE POWERS THAT BE!**' Naruto was able to tell through the increased volume of the thought that all of the figures probably spoke and all he was able to verbalize was a quiet "Oh." Before one of them again 'spoke' 'You were supposed to be the champion of your reality keeping the evil that threatened to devour it at bay. But because of your stupidity you can no longer naturally live there.' Naruto being told this had the unique experience of feeling extremely important but at the same time stupid as hell and because of this he decided to stay quiet and the figures continue 'Because of this we have decided to place you in another reality where you will as punishment spend the next five years there helping out the situation there as a slayer after the fifth year circumstances will be made so that you will be able to return to your reality, your first assignment will be to find the one called B-… Anne Summers.' Naruto wanted to shout at them about the unfairness and then plead to be let off the hook but was rendered unable to due to having been whisked off to a much more substantial dimension. One of the figures then spoke to their leader 'You know she's gonna be a total bitch about the girl thing right?' the leader was silent for a moment before saying 'Your right the distraction caused by the switching of genders will be detrimental to the cause change her memories.'

End Flashback

All of this flew threw Nozomi's mind in about a second though she remembered it as though she were a girl, what she told Giles though basically amounted to "My lazy asshole of a teacher ditched me, which put me in a situation that caused me to fall out of my reality and into one where the 'Powers that be resided where they told me that I needed to help the situation here for five years as a slayer and find someone named Anne Summers." They all looked extremely shocked at his words and after explaining that Buffy's full name was in fact Buffy Anne Summers, and that she and Faith were slayers, they were able to get a much fuller account of what happened.


End file.
